


Dear Jamie

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [34]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor (Doctor Who), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Letters, Loss, Lost Love, Memory Alteration, Multi, Post Regeneration, Post-Serial: s050 War Games, Prompt Fill, Stimming, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: With their memories returning, the Third Doctor needs a way to process what happened to their past self – and, more importantly, what happened to poor Jamie. So they decide to write him a letter.Sentence 34: “My entire universe is/used to be you.”





	Dear Jamie

_Dear Jamie,_

_I know you will never read this, but that is beside the point. I just needed to write this._

_My memories are returning, and I remember what happened. I am so sorry we had to say goodbye like that. I am sorry you had your memories wiped and sent back to your original time. I am so sorry that we lost each other. Because if it were up to me, I would never have left you._

_And I know I would still be in love with you even in this new body. I wonder if you would still love me. My hair is grey but I can still make the silly faces that you love so much. My gender and pronouns have changed, and so has my personality, but I am still the person you fell in love with. Do you still love me now?_

_I love you so much, but I miss you even more._ _My entire universe used to be you. But now you are gone. And I am gone too. We have been separated. And I miss you so much it hurts._

_I hope we can meet again one day. Things will never be the same, but maybe we can start again. I really hope we can._

_With all of my love,_

_The Doctor_

 

The Doctor sighs and puts down their pen. Bouncing their leg to try to stay calm (because they cannot start crying), they fold the letter and tuck it inside their shirt. And then they walk into their old bedroom inside the TARDIS, the one their old self and Jamie shared. They place the letter on his pillow

“Goodbye, Jamie,” they say, flapping one hand as the other swipes at their eyes to stop their tears falling. “I will always love you.”


End file.
